Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3
This article is about the easter eggs in Just Cause 3. Roland Lesterlin about easter eggs (august, 2015): :"So you know, you work on a game for so long, you have to have those days of joy. In fact, a little while ago we said to the whole team: "Like hey guys, whatever you wanna put in the game and hide, you can do it." And so we'd spend some days developing all sorts of crazy stuff that's gonna be in there cause we have so much fun making this game and hopefully that comes through in how the game works and feels. It's hard to say "no". It's really quite hard to say "no", I mean they are so funny and it makes you quite happy just to allow all that exuberance and enthusiasm in developing the game to get in there and we hope the fans like it too." Weeping Angels At N 40 47.925 E 5 40.766 there are some ruins and a few statues standing in a semi circle around a dead goat, if you look at them and wander a short distance away you will notice they will most likely have moved from their positions... Mario is Roland Mario Frigo closely resembles Roland Lesterlin. "4VAL NCH" license plates Some vehicle license plates are "4VAL NCH", which refers to Avalanche Studios. Any car/bus/truck can have it. Teleportation At N 40 42.277 E 5 35.221 there is a missile silo and a few buttons. Press them at the following order 1-4-3-4-2-1 then the silo should open and you will teleport if you go in it. And if you want to go back the code is 2-1-4-1-2-4. If you put in 2-3-3-2-2-3 you will be teleported to another location. Doge Mode At Soliana there is a junkyard and a puppy. It will follow you if you stay close to it. You will need to slowly bring it to the dog house on the other side of the road to unlock Doge mode. Doge mode is extremely useful for telling when an enemy is dead as memes only appear when an NPC takes damage or something blows up. NPCs can't take damage when they're dead, providing a makeshift health bar. Crashed Mile High club At 40 49.050 E 5 36.777 is a wreck of the Mile High Club. On the island is a wreck of the bar and the sign from Just Cause 2. There is also wreckage underwater. Mr. Snowman returns At N 40 45.641 E 5 45.885 you can find Mr. Snowman. Nerdcubed At N 40 44.228 E 5 38.427 is the Nerdcubed logo on a wall. Nerdcubed was the first to make a pre-release gameplay video.. Rideable plastic ducks At N 40 46.342 E 5 42.767 there are some giant plastic ducks that can be ridden but you first need to put them in water. Rideable bull/cow One is said to be near some cows and another is near the crashed Mile High Club. Video of the cow at the Mile High Club wreck. DK Pistol and helium heads Go to the town of Vico Platessa in the Trio province. There's a concrete or stone edge on the side of a cliff. On top of that edge is a weapon spawn point for the DK Pistol. See the gallery below for the exact location. Picking it up will make Ricos head large. The pistol has unlimited ammunition and it causes no damage. It makes the target persons head large, like Ricos. If you Grapple a person with a large head and send them flying, they'll fly very high (hence helium head). People who are double grappled will continue to float on the cable. They can even lift a car, if more than one person like that are grappled to the same car. It's at N 40 42.602 E 5 35.096. Thor's hammer Go to the coordinates N 40 48.565 E 5 40.861. There should be a large crater in a mountain. In the middle of it is Thor's hammer. It's not possible to move it. Bolo Santosi Bolo's Banana Stand A banana stand found in Citate Di Ravello; the name is a clear reference to Bolo Santosi, but if Rico destroys the banana stand, a large amount of paper money will be sent into the air by the explosion - a reference to the "Arrested Development" episode "Top Banana", more specifically, the line "There's always money in the banana stand!" DJ Santosi There are posters spread out across various location of Medici, advertising her as a DJ. According to the poster: "Tickets: 100 Ricoin, Beer: 450 Ricoin, Shots: 200 Ricoin". *At Alba, near the road at the tows square. Bolo Santosi can be actually found as a DJ at a party in Lacos, along with a number of party goers and a bizarre dancing man in a green morph suit. The Rocket There's a small car called The Rocket, also known as the Soap Box Car. You can find this car at this coordinates: N 40 49.189 E 5 40.642 (at the beginning of the road). Mario Frigo can also been found driving the rocket down the hill at N 40 48.119 E 5 42.275. You will see him at the exit of the tunnel waiting to race you. If you're driving a vehicle he will attempt to race you down the hill. This is a reference to the famous 1992 game Mario Kart. Hyeng Woo Shim memorial There is a memorial panel on a stone in Feno province at N 40 41.595 E 5 42.920. Text on the panel says: "Beloved Son, Brother, Friend See You In The Next Dimension Hyeng Woo Shim April 10, 1977 To November 12, 1993" The person died at the age of 16, so it may have been a game developers child. Tae 'Jina' Stevenson memorial N 40 37.610 E 5 40.466 Text on the panel says: "She was a bright flame That burned too fast, The unyielding ground For our legacy of love. Tae 'Jina' Stevenson Jan. 6, 1959 to Sept. 30, 2013" Jose Antonio Espinal Lugo memorial N 40 43.291 E 5 34.914 Text on the panel says: "Hombres Como Tu Nunca Mueren Jose Antonio Espinal Lugo Nov 20, 1946 To Mar 11, 2015" Translation "Men Like You Never Die". Small settlement on the unnamed volcano island On the unnamed volcano island, which was previously thought uninhabited, there is a small rebel lean-to containing a rebel repairing a rebel jeep, some metal scrap, and strangely, a Medician soldier, alive, on the other side of the car. If the soldier is pushed into view of the rebel, the rebel will kill them. It is located at coordinates N 40 51.213 E 5 28.176. After completing all the missions the soldier does not appear, instead a rebel is just standing next to a rebel vehicle. Buster Sword from Final Fantasy 7 A black sword (Buster Sword) from Final Fantasy 7 can be seen half way inside a mountain at N 40 48.278 - E 5 43.368. Pogo stick There's a pogo stick on top of a building in Citate Di Ravello. The spawn point is reported to move a little. It's at N 40 44.322 - E 5 38.714 roughly. Panau Sonic 4 Speak Near the starting point of Of Cows and Wine is a large stereo named "Panau Sonic 4 Speak", which refers to Panasonic as well as Panau. Propaganda van music When you hijack a propaganda van, it will play the Mile High Club theme from Just Cause 2. Propaganda vans can be found in most villages/cities that are not liberated yet. Motorized Playground Roundabout At N 40 47.144 - E 5 40.275 you can find a motorized playground roundabout next to the house. When you press "E" while near it, it will start spinning very fast. It is not possible to turn it off, though it is possible to stop it by tethering it to the ground. Smoke Monster from Lost/Hantu Island At N 40 48.085 - E 5 34.910, if you stand on the beach and look towards the lake, eventually you will hear a sound. If you turn around you will see the smoke monster kill 3 people and flee. At the site there is an arrow made out of logs that points to the word 'run' made out of wooden planks on the ground. There's also a smoke monster on Hantu Island in Just Cause 2. Skull Island At N 40 51.636 - E 5 25.898 there is a huge skull carved into the mountains of the unnamed island in the top left corner of the map. This may be a reference to the Skull Island from King Kong, to the Skull Cave from the comic "The Phantom" or to Skull Rock from Peter Pan. Landfill At N 40 47.676 - E 5 35.554 you can find a landfill. When you use explosives on the landfill, it will reveal hundreds of Just Cause and Just Cause 2 copies along with a couple of other games/magazines buried in the ground. The Dress At N 40 44.199 - E 5 38.754 are two women on standing on a balcony wearing a white/gold and black/blue dress. This is a reference to "The Dress" which has been a viral photo on the internet for some time. Opening up your parachute while near the ladies will make one lady say "He is some sort of Man-Bat!" which is a reference to Batman. Bonfire At N 40 41.217 - E 5 35.024 you can find a Bonfire which is a reference to Dark Souls. Instead of a sword, there is a sniper rifle. It is possible to light the Bonfire by pressing the action key while facing it. Quote from Bavarium on Board It has been reported that in some mission called Bavarium on Board, Tom says, "Thanks for flying Air Sheldon, he-he-he". This is a Black Market quote after The White Tiger in Just Cause 2. Gallery Hyeng Woo Shim memorial.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial. Hyeng Woo Shim memorial map.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial location. JC3 Rebel soldier and car on volcano island.jpg|The "settlement" on Volcano Island. Note the dead soldier, who was pushed in front of the rebel. JC3 volcano island rebel camp (map).jpg|Location of the settlement on the volcano island. DJ Santosi poster.png|DJ Santosi poster at Alba. DJ Santosi at work.jpg| Mario Frigo in Soap Box car.jpg|The Rocket. Mario Frigo in Soap Box car 2.jpg|The Rocket. Panau Sonic 4 Speak.png|"Panau Sonic 4 Speak". Vico Platessa DK pistol.png|DK pistol location at Vico Platessa. Videos Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content